


Take a Break

by mypoorfaves



Series: Shorter drabbles [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Exhaustion, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Sick Yuuri, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: Victor understands that while Yuuri’s stamina is impressive, it has to end at some point; he’s only human, after all. But for Yuuri to reach his limit this soon, after hardly even getting started? To say Victor is concerned is an understatement.





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes, the title is a reference to the musical Hamilton. I couldn't think of anything better, okay?!)
> 
> So yeah, this short drabble was inspired by the following prompt:  
> "thinkin bout…..yuuri going to practice despite having the flu, and victor noticing the way he’s off-balance and sluggish and flushed….and taking off one of his gloves to feel yuuri’s forehead for fever"
> 
> In my mind this is sometime during the summer of mutual pining, but tbh there’s not really a set time period for this piece.
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Enjoy!

Despite Yuuri’s stamina, he seems completely exhausted, Victor notes as he watches his student struggle to catch his breath. He’s breathing hard, having finished a very rough run through of his free skate. Victor knows that even without being told, Yuuri knows it’s not good enough.

His performance today has been… Victor wouldn’t be so cruel as to call it terrible, but the description is not far off. Yuuri has hardly nailed any of the jumps he’s gone for, either flubbing them entirely or wobbling precariously on the blade when he comes down. His presentation points are lacking. There’s no _passion._ He’s not telling a story through his beautiful movements. If anything, it seems his mind is completely elsewhere, not focused on skating at all.

Victor understands that while Yuuri’s stamina is impressive, it has to end at some point; he’s only human, after all. But for Yuuri to reach his limit this soon, after hardly even getting started? To say Victor is concerned is an understatement.

Even simply standing seems to be a tremendous effort for Yuuri. He’s doubled over, his head hung as he drinks in large gulps of air. His limbs are trembling, his legs shaking underneath him, and his hands are unsteady as Yuuri wipes away the sweat on his forehead.

“Yuuri,” Victor says, skating over. “Let’s call it a day, shall we?”

Yuuri doesn’t reply, not even lifting his head. Victor assumes he’s frustrated at himself, stubborn as he is, wanting to continue practice despite his body not being able to handle it. Not every day can be perfect, Victor thinks to himself with a shrug. Everyone has their bad days.

Oh, maybe that’s it, he realizes. Maybe Yuuri’s anxiety is acting up today. It would explain why he appears so distracted and has performed so poorly. And also why he wouldn’t immediately accept Victor’s offer to end their practice early.

But as Victor gets closer, he finds there’s a more likely explanation.

There’s a dark flush on Yuuri’s cheeks. Much too dark to be from simple exertion. “I can still skate,” Yuuri insists, still struggling to catch his breath as he stands up straight, but Victor is already peeling off his glove.

When the back of his hand makes contact with Yuuri’s forehead, Victor doesn’t miss the small noise of relief that Yuuri tries to bite back. Victor sucks in a breath at the unnatural heat of Yuuri’s skin, his frown deepening when he finds Yuuri’s cheeks to be the same temperature.

“Not with a fever, you can’t.” Victor’s tone leaves no room for argument. Even so, Yuuri opens his mouth to protest. “You’re sluggish out there, Yuuri,” Victor points out. “And off-balance, even now, just standing here. You’re obviously sick, so I’m taking you home to rest. Coach’s orders,” he tacks on for good measure.

“I…”

Victor narrows his eyes, leveling Yuuri with his best “stern coach” look, and is satisfied to see Yuuri’s shoulders slump as he finally gives in.

“Alright,” Yuuri says, his voice as weak as his body surely feels. He hangs his head again, this time from disappointment rather than exhaustion.

Victor places a comforting hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “We’ll pick up practice when you’re feeling better. We still have lots of time,” he reassures Yuuri, and gets a sad nod in response. “But in the meantime”ーhis tone becomes more gentle as he tips Yuuri’s chin up with his finger, coaxing their eyes to meetー”I will take excellent care of you. I’ll make you bowls of soup, and hot cups of tea, whatever you want,” he offers with a smile. “And you will get to stay in bed, and sleep, and Makkachin and I will keep you company. How does that sound?”

A weak smile graces Yuuri’s lips, and if there wasn’t a fever flush already on his cheeks, Victor is confident he would be blushing. “That sounds nice,” Yuuri admits.

“Perfect!” Victor beams. “Take off your skates and get changed, and I’ll get us a ride home.”

Now in a slightly better mood than before, Yuuri makes for the benchesーpractically collapsing onto the first one he seesーthen promptly gets to work untangling his laces.

Victor watches him fondly for a moment, then he too exits the rink. Yuuri’s stubbornness and drive to push himself is admirable, if not endearing, even if he does so when he’s clearly not well. As Victor fishes his phone from his jacket pocket, he can’t help but look forward to the next couple of days he’ll get to spend at Yuuri’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and/or comment if you liked this! You honestly have no idea how much your feedback means to me! ♡


End file.
